


Ruby´s encounter with a dryad

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Balls, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Horse cock, Impregnation, Mindbreaking, Monster Girl, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Growth, Vaginal Sex, body transformation, getting stomp, huge cock, muscles growth, running over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Base of Sparrows wow mini comic dryad sex for dummies, just adding RWBY girls and my own idea to it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ruby´s encounter with a dryad

Ruby was walking around in an old forest around the central continent that belong to Vale. The young botany had mange to get her first assignment to study and collect on the various flora species that lived with in this forest. She had been so excited that she just grab her gear and got on to the first airship that could take her as close as possible to the forest. Right now Ruby was taking close up photos of the plants. Before she took some samples and put it in her backpack.

“Oh this is so exciting, so many various flowers and plants that you can´t find anywhere else. I can´t believe that so few people has been here.” Ruby said to herself as she kept on taking samples and photos, until she heard footstep. Rather gentle footstep that Ruby could barely hear, as she look up her jaw drop and eye widen at what she saw standing on a small hill a few feet´s from herself.  
On that small hill stood what Ruby could only think of as a dryad, and she was tall at least standing between 7-7,5 ft tall but Ruby was sure that she could easily get in between those legs and stand on at least her knees with just a few inches from touching the deer part of the dryad´s body. Beside the large deer body, the human part was showing of an beautiful female with pale skin, long snow white hair that was flowing free, with two strains of hairs hanging over on her front side partly covering her B cup size breast.

Ruby just look at the dryad in shock and slight fear as the dryad look down at her with a frown and face of disgust against Ruby. Before she gave a quick smile and rush off.  
“W…wait.” Ruby called out before she started to move in the direction that the dryad had ran to. Ruby did´t know why she follow the dryad but just had this feeling that she should. She could faintly see the rear of the dryad before it disappeared in between the woods and bushes and left Ruby in a clearing. “Drats.” Ruby said as she rested and catch her breath again, before she turn around and was going to head back, but the trees got up and moved so that the path she had come from was block. Seeing the trees move freak Ruby out and she was starting to panic. She was about to go down another path but they also was getting block up by the trees.

“L…listen I am sorry if I disturb your forest, I did´t know. Here I give back everything I took as a sample.” Ruby said dropping the backpack and pull out all the samples she had gather, she was sure the photos she gotten would be enough to at least get something out. As soon as she had let out the last spore, she could faintly hear footstep again and just as she look behind her she could see the dryad before it ram right into her. Ruby feel to the ground hard and her vison was getting dizzy as she tried to get up on her legs, but all she got to was her knee before she was run over again by the dryad, who then started to jump and stomp on Ruby´s body. The red hair cried out in pain and tried to crawl away but her hands and arms got stomp on hard. Eventually the dryad slam its whole body onto Ruby, trapping her onto the ground and she could feel the whole weight of the dryad on her back. While looking petty, the dryad was very heavy, Ruby did mange to get her head up and could see the dryad looking down at her, with a smug and superior look on her face.

“L…loo…look…I said I was sorry…I…I promise that I will leave and never come back.” Ruby plead to the dryad, who said nothing and just kept on having that smug smile. Soon however Ruby´s attention change from the smug smile to feeling something big and hot pressing in between her and the dryad and it was growing rapidly longer, until it eventually pop out between Ruby´s head and where the dryad´s human body started, and Ruby´s eyes shrink in fear as she saw what it was. A big fat fucking horse cock, and now Ruby could also feel the dryad´s fat balls radiating heat through her shorts. Ruby look up at the dryad, pass its massive horse cock and gave a nervous giggle. 

“Please, you don´t have to do this.” Ruby said but the dryad simply use her long arms and reach backwards and grab Ruby´s shorts before tearing them off, leaving the girl in just her jacket and panties. The dryad meanwhile raise the rear end of her part and line up her fat flat cockhead against Ruby´s pussy, seemingly not caring about the thin cloth that was in the way.  
“NO PLEASE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH” Ruby scream out as she felt the dryad push her body down and ram her cock into Ruby´s pussy, the head teared easily through the panties and into the girl´s tight and untouched pussy. But after the first few inches it seem to be block from the sheer girth of the cock, not that the dryad stop or anything. She simply apply more pressures onto her rear and slowly she mange to get a few more inches in. Ruby meanwhile was struggling to not moan as she felt that monster size horses cock moved against her pussy wall, scratching her weakspot and bulging her stomach out, it only stop once the dryad hit Ruby´s cervix, that´s when it started to fuck her for real. The dryad pull back and buck its hips downwards and slam her flat cockhead repeatedly, trying to get through it, increasing with speed and force every few second. Ruby could not hold back any of her moaning anymore, even if she did not wanting to, but her body seem to have other idea as her pussy walls was trying and grip as much of that cock as it could, which was not seeing as it was so goddamn thick.

With one last thrust, the dryad mange to enter Ruby´s womb and started to cum inside the girl, filling it up to the brim of a special cum. Even if Ruby could not see it or really knew about it, the cum contain also special seeds that was not the dryad´s cum. The special seed latch onto Ruby´s womb walls and started to suck up the cum that kept on coming for a solid min before the dryad stop cumming. Ruby was just groaning and moaning as she felt lightheaded before she saw a tree in front of her rise up with all its roots and walk away and left a fair size hole. The dryad then got up and pull its cock out from Ruby´s pussy and grab the girl with her long arms and drag her over to the whole, before she lifted her up and put her down into the ground. Forcing Ruby to bend her knees upwards and her arms was firmly place against her hips. Ruby look up and instantly regret it as the dryad started to jump at her and landed on her face hard, digging her further down into the hole. After that the dryad started to fill the hole with her cum, letting the cum drip down onto Ruby´s head and then into the ground until it reach past Ruby´s midriff and it quickly started to dry up and get hard as concrete. Ruby tried to get free but it was pointless. Beside she stop once she felt something odd inside her womb. The special seeds that the dryad had planted inside Ruby´s womb together with her cum had born fruit and was now growing out of Ruby, long vines tentacles moving out and spurting flowers around Ruby´s legs and kept on going down and grew towards the ground and was digging through the earthly wall. Ruby was starting to pant and moan again as she felt the same feeling as when she was getting fuck but it was increasing tenfold and as more tentacles was growing out of her womb.  
Meanwhile the dryad kept on looking down at Ruby, enjoying the slowly mindbreaking and transformation of the girl, as she could see the earth getting moved around indicating Ruby´s lower half getting turn into a dryad. Not that Ruby knew that as she was just experience orgasm after orgasm as the tentacles kept on moving over her body and digging into her flesh and mutate her. Once Ruby was almost done becoming a dryad, the true dryad moved over and stood over Ruby and let some of the tentacles that had grown up and though the surface and let them attach themselves onto her body. The dryad then drew up on some of the energy that belong to both Ruby and to the earth, making herself grow bigger and her human top grow stronger arms, chest and bigger tits, growing to C-D cup along with a nice 6 pack.

Ruby look up at the dryad and reach her arms out and grab one of those new muscular arms and was getting pulled up, the earth moving away from her until she was out of the hole and was slowly standing on her new legs. Even when she was standing on all four, Ruby was still shorter then the dryad, who now was standing close to 10-11 ft tall.  
“How do you like your new body, breeder.” Ruby could hear the voice of the dryad in her mind.

“I…I like it” She reply back without moving her lips.

“Good you little human, or ex human I should say, you are now mine, meant to be breed by me and me alone. Now bend over I am going to put a few couple 5 to 10 children in you.”

“Yes master please, but what is your name. Tell me so that I can know.”

“Weiss.”

“Please mistress Weiss fuck me and breed me.” Ruby said as her mind was gone, she walk over to a tree and lean against it and reach behind to spread her pussy for her mistress. Weiss walk up and rested her front legs on the tree and rested her now even larger cock against Ruby´s pussy and then push it in. Ruby started to moan as she felt that cock slide easily into her new pussy and much much deeper. Once Weiss had gotten most of her cock in, she started to fuck her breeding pet. She was going harder and faster then before, so much in fact that the tree that she was leaning against and Ruby holding onto, was getting bended and uprooted a bit. Through out the whole forest the sound of Weiss fat balls slapping against Ruby´s ass along with the red hair moaning and the wet noise of Ruby´s pussy getting fuck. Weiss speed up and soon she hilted inside Ruby and came once more, pumping more cum then before into her breeding pet, without the special seeds this time. Ruby could feel her womb take all her mistress cum and how her eggs was spewing into her womb and felt them getting impregnated. Ruby moan in bliss as her eyes rolled up in pleasure.  
However once Weiss was done cumming she pull out her still hard cock and grab Ruby and pull her down so that she was on her back and then Weiss line up her cock against her pet´s lips and ram it in and watch and felt her cock go through Ruby´s body and all her four stomach and then started to face fuck her. Weiss was slamming her whole weight into Ruby´s face as she went balls deep, knowing full well that Ruby could take it and the red hair was loving feeling her mistress body crush against her face, those fat balls leaving sweat and musk mark on her face. Her life as a human going away with each thrust from her mistress.


End file.
